Minecraft Diaries:Differences and Similarities: Aaron x Reader
by HarmonicJay
Summary: This is a story I got inspired to write after watching some videos from Aphmau. Anyways, hope you like it! (Still bad at summaries, can you tell?)
1. Injured Wings

This is a new story I've started to work on! Please review!

You huffed, flying as fast as your wounded wings would carry you.

Yes, wings.

You were currently fleeing from O'Khasis. The place was being intruded, and there was chaos everywhere. Being the person you were, you tried to stop them. But you were too reckless. One of the men slashed at one of your outstretched wings, and you fled. Your injured wing pounded with pain, but you pushed on. You had found yourself in the cursed forest, and a small clearing came into view. But, you failed to notice the people there. You landed clumsily, panting and gasping for air.

You were a half human, half cat-angel creature. You were cursed with wings, ears, and a tail, and somehow had the power of light.

You cringed, holding up your injured wing up to inspect it. It was blood stained, and the slash was deep. You sighed, letting it droop limply at your side. You slowly began conjuring up a ball of light, but stopped instantly when you heard a rustle nearby. You jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" You shouted, your ears turning back.

You could hear some whispering voices, and could make out some short sentences.

"Should we trust her?" ? said.

"She's hurt, she won't be much of a threat." ? replied.

You glared at the shadows, and hissed, " .You."

More whispering.

"Ooh. She's fierce." ? chuckled.

"Seriously?" ? groaned.

"Ok, whatever." ? said,

You tensed when five people slowly walked out of the shadows. Your eyes widened as you saw three people with ears and tails.

"You….have ears, and tails…." You managed to whisper.

One of the girls, the brown haired one, inched closer. "Yes, we do. And so do you. I'm Aphmau. This is Katelyn, Laurance, Travis, and Aaron."

You eyed everyone cautiously, your fighting stance long left behind. "Why are you here?"

Aphmau sighed. "We were running. O"khasis was invaded, and-"

"I know." You answered solemnly. "I tried to hold them off."

Aphmau gasped. "Are you insane? There were so many!"

You chuckled. "I know. But I was trying to let others get away. I wanted to protect as many as I could. I vowed to."

Aphmau nodded. "I understand. But...who did you vow to?"

"..." Your heart hurt from talking about this subject. "I...made it to myself. I...killed...them….All of them…."

You started to break down, your eyes widening in tears at the flashbacks. You crumpled to your knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Aaron stared at you in silence, thinking about what you said. He knew how you felt. EXACTLY how you felt. He slowly walked over to you and embraced you, resting his chin on your head. You sobbed into his chest, flashbacks haunting your mind. You killed them. It was all your fault.

~Flashback~

 _You looked at the demon in front of you, hands trembling. All of your friends were trapped in black ropes behind you, and he had made a deal with you._

" _You have to take my ears, tail, and wings, and I'll give you back your friends. But if you don't, they will DIE."_

 _You answered after a moment of hesitation, heart pounding loudly. "I'll take your ears, tail, and wings. Give me back your friends."_

 _The demon smiled, its fangs shining. "As you wish."_

 _A blinding light shone in front of you, and you covered your eyes. Suddenly, you felt your body change, and the light vanished. You had black ears and a tail, and white angel wings. You looked in anticipation at your friends, but was met with nothing like what you had hoped for. Everyone….was DEAD._

" _WHAT?!" You screamed, and whipped your head towards the grinning demon._

" _I never said I'd return them ALIVE….hehe...hehe...HAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally as he vanished into thin air._

" _No….." You shook in fear and anger, looking at your friends' bodies. "I'm so...sorry…."_

~End of Flashback~

Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Friend Or Foe?

Hey guys! Chappy up, so read on!

* * *

You started to calm down, tears just streaming down your face. You sighed, breathing in and out to calm yourself down.

"Sorry, I was a little overwhelmed." You mumbled, apologizing to the group in front of you.

"It's fine, I know exactly how you feel." Aaron said from behind you, still embracing you.

You looked at him and realized something. You were in his arms.

"Um…" You gently pushed Aaron away and got up.

Aaron noticed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's fine." You sighed. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We were fleeing from O"Khasis as well." Laurence explained.

You sighed and nodded. "I see. Where are you headed from here?"

"We're not exactly sure…." Katelyn sighed.

Just then, rustling and groans were heard from the forest. The group turned on their heels, ears and eyes alert.

"Friend or foe?"

"Draw your weapons."

"Please…..water…."

* * *

Sorry, short chapter. I like dramatic endings! I'll try to update as quickly as I can! 3


	3. Lost Memories

Hey guys! Read on~

* * *

Everyone stood still, weapons in hand. A guy limping towards the group groaned.

"Please, water…" He whispered.

Everyone put their weapons up, but you held out an arm to stop them.

"Wait."

You slowly walked up to the man. "Who are you?"

He looked up at you, silently pleading for water. Your gaze hardened, making him shrivel back.

"Wait." Aphmau said, taking out a flask of orange juice. "It's not water, but it'll help."

She handed the flask to the man, and he greedily drank it.

"WHEW! That hit the spot! Thank you, kind lady!" The man started jumping around.

You just sighed in exasperation, and looked at the man.

The man looked at you. "As for you…"

"Huh?" You asked.

The man grabbed the now empty flask of OJ and smacked you in the head.

And then….

'Hi, darkness. I'm (Y/n). Nice to meet you.'

Your head suddenly began to pound, and memories suddenly came slamming down on you.

~~Meanwhile with the others~~

"She's out cold!" Laurence explained.

Suddenly, Travis gripped his head, pain pounding down on him. Memories began flashing through his mind….

~~~In the memories: With (Y/n) and Travis~~~

" _Travy!" 7-year old (Y/n) squealed, her arms reaching towards her older brother._

 _9-year old Travis chuckled and caught his younger sister. "Hey (N/n)."_

 _~~~Another memory~~~_

" _Travis!" 13-year old (Y/n) said, running up to the teen._

" _Hey." 15-year old Travis nonchalantly replied._

 _~~~Another one~~~_

" _Get your filthy hands off of her! (Y/N)!" 16-year old Travis shouted at the guards taking away his younger sister._

 _The guards signalled to other ones, and the village started to burn._

" _Travis!" 14-year old (Y/n) screamed._

" _(Y/NNNNNNNNNN)!" Travis yelled at the top of his lungs._

~~~End of flashback~~~

* * *

DRAMATIC ENDING, check. See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Kidnapped

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Let's BEGIN!

* * *

You sighed, getting up and switching with Aphmau for the last shift.

"Hey." A voice said behind you.

You gasped and spun around, meeting a masked face. You sighed in relief, placing a hand over your heart.

"Sorry." Aaron said.

"It's fine." You answered, turning back to the forest. "So, why are you awake? It's my shift…"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought you might like some company…"

You chuckled. "Thanks, Aaron. I appreciate it."

Aaron smiled. "No problem."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Your shift was almost over, and the sun slowly started to rise.

 _Woosh_

You spun around. Your senses heightened as you narrowed your eyes into the forest.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." Aaron said, and turned.

You nodded silently, turning towards him. "Ok-"

You were cut off by a hand covering your mouth, and you struggled, reaching out towards Aaron.

" _Mmp! Mmph mm-"_

"What?" Aaron spun around, but you were nowhere to be found. "(Y/n)?"

* * *

Short chapter, sorry. I wanted to post something since I'm busy.


	5. It Can't Be

Hey guys! Read on!

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Travis screamed.

"Travis, calm down!" Aphmau said, holding back a VERY pissed Travis from shredding up Aaron.

"CALM?! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY LITTLE SISTER IS GONE?! AND AARON, OF ALL PEOPLE, LOST HER!" Travis yelled.

"L-look, she was right behind me. Then when I turned she was gone." Aaron said, holding up his hands defensively. "We should go look for her."

"NO DUH WE SHOULD GO LOOK FOR HER, SHERLOCK!" Travis yelled.

Aaron cringed. His heart hurt, thinking of (Y/n) being kidnapped when he was 2 feet from her when it happened.

"Wait for me, (Y/n)...we'll find you soon….: He whispered.

~~~With You~~~

"Where….am I?" You groaned, shaking your head and looking up.

You gasped when you were met with an unfamiliar sight. You jolted up from the bed, but was stopped by the pain from your injured wing..

Wait….bed?

You looked around more carefully, and realized you were in a guest room of some sort. You took a glance at your wing, which was cleaned and wrapped delicately.

"Who? How? What?" You questioned.

A click of the door signalled some answers, and you instinctively stiffened.

"Hey….(Y/n)..."

"Zane?!" You gasped.

Zane nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of your neck. "Sur-surprise?"

You glared at him and hissed, "What do you want. I told you a long time ago that you're not the boy I used to know."

Zane clenched his fists. "I am. I just changed, that's all. I thought you would be by my side af all people, (Y/n). But you betrayed me. Like all the rest."

"I didn't betray you, Zane!" You whipped your head around to lock gazes with the cold-hearted male. "YOU betrayed US! You used to be a great kid, totally different from today! I still can't believe how much you've changed!"

You were full-on screaming now, tears streaming down your pale face. Zane looked somewhat shocked by your outburst, and slowly looked down.

"You're wrong." Was all he said before he left the room, leaving you sobbing.

~~~With Aaron and the others~~~

"Where could she be?" Travis groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Aphmau gulped. "I might have an idea, but you might get mad."

Travis scoffed. "Please Aphmau, I won't get mad like an immature child."

"Zane." Aphmau squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Travis shrieked.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


	6. Zane's Last Hideout

Sorry for the wait, guys! Read on!

* * *

"I told you!" Aphmau cried.

"..." Aaron was trembling. Of fear? No. Of anger. "Let's go get her then." He said between gritted teeth.

"Get out of my way, Aaron." Travis pushed past the masked boy and headed towards the woods. Zane's last hideout….

Aphmau grabbed Travis' arm. "Wait, Travis. How do you know where Zane is? There's no way he'd stay in his last hideout."

Travis clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth, "I'll figure it out somehow."

Aaron sighed. "Aphmau's right, we have to plan something. After all, Zane could have kidnapped (Y/n) to lure us to him."

Travis closed his eyes, attempting to breathe. "Fine. But do it quick." He seethed.

~~~WIth you and Zane~~~

You had calmed down, looking out the window of Zane's weirdly nice house. How he got the house? Who knows? You heard a click of the door and didn't bother to turn.

"...hey." Zane said quietly.

"What." You replied monotonously.

Zane flinched at your reply. "Look. There was a lot of things that happened in the past, but put it behind us. I really miss what we had together."

You sighed. "Look Zane. You KNOW what you're doing is wrong. I can't go back to what we used to be. Everything changed. And you did too."

Zane shook his head. "(Y/n), I would never betray you. But you, betrayed me. And because of that, I'll never be the same. I will take my revenge on everyone you love!"

You were shocked. Who WAS this? This was not Zane at all. "Who, are you? Why would you do this? Does anything from the past matter to you?"

Zane chuckled bitterly. "It meant the world to me. But when you went on that trip with Travis and never came back, I realized that trusting you was a mistake."

What day? "Zane, what-" You cut yourself off. It must have been the day you were kidnapped! "Zane! No! That trip, I, the village was destroyed. I was kidnapped, and I woke up somewhere else!"

Zane glared at you. "Likely story. You weren't the girl I used to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to plan for you friends' arrivals."

You gasped as you heard Zane's maniacal laughter head down the stairs. You had to warn everyone. But how? You had no idea where you were, after all. You walked to the window, and realized an unfamiliar sight. You were in…..a neighborhood?

* * *

OHHHH, unexpected twist! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	7. Minecraft MyDiaries

Sorry for the wait, soooo read on my faithful readers~

* * *

You quirked an eyebrow, eyes scanning the unfamiliar neighborhood.

"I seem to be...in the suburbs?" You quietly said. "But how?"

~~~With Travis and the others~~~

"Guys, come over here." Aphmau said, waving her arm.

The others rushed over, curious to see her discovery.

"It's...a portal…" Katelyn said, swiping a hand over it.

Blue particles fizzled around her hand, then slowly disappeared.

"It's not a nether portal though, neither the Irene dimension either. This one is different…" Laurance examined.

"(Y/n) might be in there, so I'm going!" Travis said before jumping into the portal without hesitation.

"Travis!" Everyone yelled.

"Ugh…" Aaron groaned, took a quick glance at the portal, then jumped in too.

"Aaron!" Aphmau yelled. "Ugh, come on guys!"

Laurance and Katelyn groaned, then hesitantly jumped in after Aphmau.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~With you and Zane~~~

You groaned, pacing around the bedroom. You still had no idea where you were, but you were insanely bored.

 _Click_

"Hey, Zane." You whispered.

"..." Zane stayed silent, walking over to you. "Here, breakfast."

He handed you a tray filled with buttered toast, orange juice, a small bowl of fruits, and mini pancakes.

"Thanks." You whispered again.

Zane sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to talk to me normally again?"

You looked at him sadly, your dull eyes looking at his blue ones. He locked gazes with you, his eyes searching yours sadly. He sighed, walking out of the room.

 _Click_

You slowly began to eat, looking out the window. Suddenly, you saw a flash in the street below.

"What the…"

* * *

See ya next chapter! And yes, this just became a mix between Minecraft Diaries and Minecraft Mystreet.


	8. Escaping

Hey guys, read on!

* * *

"What the…" You furrowed your eyebrows, peering out your window.

A flash of blue light blinded you for a split second, and a pile of people appeared on the sidewalk. You instantly recognized the masked boy, and reached to open the window.

"Aar- !" You were cut off by a hand around your mouth.

"Crap…." You recognized Zane's voice and struggled, trying to get out of his iron grip.

"Stop it!" He growled, but you grabbed the windowsill and pulled harder.

~~~With the others~~~

Everyone groaned, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Aphmau asked, looking around. She stopped when she noticed you in the windowsill, with Zane struggling to hold you back.

"Look!" Katelyn yelled, pointing at you.

"(Y/n)!" Travis and Aaron yelled, racing towards the house.

"Crap!" Zane growled, pulling you away from the window.

He pulled out a mini remote, pressing a red button.

The bed slowly rose up, revealing a stone staircase. Zane turned to the door, hearing thudding footsteps.

He gripped you tight, switching to carrying you piggy-back style. Before you could protest, Zane shoved a sleeping potion in your mouth, making you fall limp on his back.

Zane raced down the stairs, the stairwell long forgotten, open and welcoming the others. Travis broke the door down, panting and eyes darting everywhere.

"There!" Aaron yelled, pointing to the stairwell.

"Go!" Aphmau cried, everyone clambering down the stone steps.

" _I'm coming, (Y/n)..."_ Travis and Aaron thought.

* * *

See you peeps next chapter!


	9. The Ro'meaves

Sorry for the short chapters, wanted to update! I'll make them longer!

* * *

Zane huffed, constantly glancing over his shoulder to see the others right on his tail.

"Zane!" Aphmau yelled.

Zane growled, running faster towards the staircase just up ahead.

"Almost there…." Zane growled, reaching his hand towards the stairs, but being careful not to let you fall from his back.

With a second wind, Aaron caught up with Zane and tackled him to the ground, grabbing your limp frame. Before Zane could react, Garroth appeared out of the portal, and put him in a headlock, struggling to keep a hold on the annoyed male.

"Give her back!" Zane yelled, obviously furious.

"Why would we? You kidnapped her!" Aphmau cried.

"For the better!" Zane retorted, his baby blue eyes flashing with anger and regret.

Garroth seemed to notice this, and tensed. "Zane."

"What?!" Zane groaned, infuriated.

"She's the one, isn't she." Garroth whispered.

By now, everyone stopped to watch the unfolding scene, curious to know what Garroth was talking about.

Zane' eyes widened, his pupil shrinking in realization.

"Yeah…" Zane whispered back. "It's her."

Garroth let him go, his face downcast. "9 years, Zane. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't she tell you? There's a reason. She doesn't want to remember the past, Garroth. She wants to forget the pain she's been through, forget the ones who left her when she needed them the most." Zane replied, eyes searching the ceiling of the cave. "Forget the one who betrayed her."

"What are you talking about?" Katelyn asked, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

Garroth sighed. "I can't talk about it right now. Let's just help (Y/n) and talk about this later."

The rest of the group nodded in approval, and Zane looked at your still unconscious form. Aaron walked over to him, not saying a word, and picked you up bridal-style. Walking silently, the group climbed the staircase to be met with blinding light.

"Mmm…" You stirred, rubbing your eyes.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Aaron called the others, and everyone crowded around you.

Blinking rapidly, you looked around to see yourself in a circle of people.

"What the-" You were cut off by Travis grabbing you, pulling you into a life-threatening hug.

"Helppppppp!" You squeaked, your eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Can't...breathe! Big brother!"

Travis noticed your puffed out, red cheeks, and he gently placed you down, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, sis." He replied, flashing an awkward smile.

You grinned, shaking your head. "It's fi-"

You were cut off once again, this time by Aaron, who had you in a soft embrace.

"Thank Irene you're safe. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here-" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to say.

Awkwardly letting you go, he looked around the silent room, all eyes on him.

"I mean, If you weren't here to keep Travis's womanizer side down." Aaron covered, chuckling nervously.

"Heheheheh…" Aphmau chuckled, her smile gargantuan.

Aaron sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, I'm sure everyone's happy you're safe."

You slowly nodded, letting your eyes wander around the sidewalk, your (e/c) eyes landing on someone.

Zane.

"Zane." You whispered. "Garroth." You quietly acknowledged,

You knew Garroth was going to explode in a second, so you braced yourself for the blow.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Garroth roared, standing abruptly.

"Garroth!" Katelyn scolded.

"YOU MEANT THE WORLD TO ME, (Y/n), TO US! AND YOU JUST LEAVE US?! FORGET YOUR PAST AND REFUSE TO CONFRONT IT LIKE A GROWN WOMAN?!" Garroth fumed.

"It was my choice, Garroth. I have a right to do what I believe is best for me. I know I meant a lot, after all you treated me like your little sister and all, but still." You replied calmly, looking at the lampposts.

Garroth looked at you, his eyes flashing hurt and anger. "I missed you, (Y/n). For the past 9 years there wasn't a day I wouldn't think of you."

"And I appreciate it, Garroth. I really do. But things have happened since then. You can't keep treating me like the kid I used to be. That's not me anymore." You responded.

Garroth trembled, his hands curling into fists. Staggering, he took a feeble step towards you, then collapsed into your arms. Zane looked away, his hands curling into fists as well. Sobs emitted from Garroth, and you held him, resting your chin on his head.

"I'm so sorry, Garroth." You whispered.

* * *

Whew, that's feels much better! See you peeps next chappy!


	10. New Dimensions

Hey guys! Read on~

* * *

As Garroth sobbed into your chest, Zane clenched his fists and refused to look at you.

"Zane. I know you want to. I know you need to. Let it out." You coaxed the boy.

Zane's fists clenched even more, and from the side of his face, you could see clear droplet beginning to stream down his face.

"Come here." You said, reaching out your hand to wave Zane over.

Zane hesitated, slowly inching his way towards you before collapsing to his knees, his sobs overtaking him.

"You guys...you're gonna...make me cry too!" You flashed a smile, tears already staining your cheeks.

Aaron walked over to you, gently moving Garroth off of you, then embracing you in his own arms. You began silently sobbing, your tears drenching Aaron's chest.

*sniff* Katelyn sighed. "Crap."

"Aww, Katelyn's crying!" Aphmau grinned.

"You're crying too!" Laurance said, pointing at Aphmau's cheeks.

"S-so are you!" Katelyn shouted, pointing at Laurance.

"Guys, settle down. We should probably get out of the street, considering we're all a crying mess." Aaron said.

Everyone nodded, collecting their emotions, stuffing 'em back into their hearts, then headed towards the nearest house.

"You feeling better?" Aaron asked everybody.

"Yeah." Everyone chorused.

"So…(Y/n), are you ready to tell everyone what happened?" Garroth asked.

"Well, I guess it's time." You sighed. "This is the story of little (Y/n) (L/n), forever changed by the past."

"I was born in O'Khasis, my mother was a poor peasant that served the queen, while my dad had left the family long ago.

I met Zane and Garroth when I was 4, in a meadow. I was wandering around the marketplace, then found a meadow filled with flowers. I tripped over someone, and saw Zane and Garroth lying down in the grass. From there, we met every few days in that meadow. But whenever I left that meadow, other kids would confront me, cutting and hurting me. But I covered them up. I didn't want anyone to know.

Soon later, my mother had met one of the king's servants, Travis's father, to be exact. They got married and Travis became my brother. Well, step-brother at least. But we considered ourselves brother and sister.

But there was one day where I was headed to the meadow, but someone grabbed me. I didn't know who it was, but all I know was that I was being whisked away by some unknown creature. I was dropped into the forest, and I saw all of my other friends stuck in black glass-like bubbles.

Then, I saw a black gargoyle-like demon, who traded his tail, ears, and wings for my friends. But they were released dead. I didn't know where I was, so I was forced to live in the forest for 8 years.

One day, I came back from my hunting and heard a cannon blast. I took off towards the sound of it, and in about 7 hours, I made it back to O'Khasis. Only to find it being invaded.

I made the vow to protect everyone I could, so I began firing my magicks at the ship. Some men came out and fought me, and when I got wounded I fled. There, I met all of you."

Everyone was silent, letting all of the information sink into their heads.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, (Y/n)?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah...I guess." You admitted, looking up at the ceiling.

"How could you not have told us?" Zane asked.

"I…" You couldn't find anything to say. "I just couldn't."

Zane sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Ok. Fine."

You sighed. "We should all get to sleep."

"But...whose house is this?" Laurance asked.

"Well, technically, it's Aphmau's. You see, I made the portal to transport me into another dimension, and this is our dimension, Minecraft Mystreet." Zane explained.

"So….this is technically our houses? Just in another dimension?" Aphmau inquired.

"More or less." Zane replied, shrugging. "By the way, the portal was destroyed, so we can't go back."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"The portal was a prototype, the material wasn't very secure." Zane sighed.

"Can't you rebuild it?" Garroth panicked.

"Nope, the metal was a special one, one that you had to combine precious and rare metals from the Minecraft Diaries dimension." Zane said.

"W-well, I'm sure we can get used to living here. After all, we're not here alone, right?" You asked.

"Yee haw." Katelyn grumbled. "So Zane, who lives where?"

"This is Aphmau's house, her roommates are Kawaii-chan, (Y/n), and Katelyn. The house across the street is Laurance's, his roommates are Travis, Garroth, and Dante. My house is a bit down the street, and Aaron, yours is a bit down the street on the other side. By the way, your roommates Dante and Kawaii-chan live in this dimension, but currently they are sleeping. This dimension replaced our 'this dimension' form with our 'other dimension' forms." Zane explained.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Travis said. "Stay safe, (Y/n), ok?"

You nodded, and everyone left, except for Aaron. You stood up to find your room, but Aaron grabbed your wrist.

"Wait…" Aaron said.

* * *

Blargh, schoooool! Anyways, see you peeps in my next chappy! PEACE


	11. Birthday

Sorry for the wait, guys, the next chappy is up!

watch?v=Xa-VJqnph6U

For da song, DO NOT PLAY YET! MEANT FOR FEELS! YOU WANT DA FEELS?! THEN WAIT FOR MAH SIGNAL!

* * *

"Um. what's up?" You asked in curiousity.

"Uh um, I-I have to tell you something." Aaron looked away, his cheeks tinted red.

"W-what is it? You can tell me anything." You said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I li-"

"HEY! (Y/n), it's late! Go to bed!" Travis yelled.

"Sorry Aaron, got to go. Brothers." You smiled apologetically at him, then walked up the stairs.

Aaron sighed, running a hand through his black hair, walking out the door.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

" _(Y/n),,,,(y/n),,,,_ (Y/n)!"

"Ahh!" You jolted awake to see Aphmau on your bed, hands on your shoulders.

"Ugh, what's wrong, Aphmau?" You groaned, rubbing your eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm gonna make some breakfast for Katelyn and Kawaii-chan, wanna help?" Aphmau grinned.

"Um, sure." You answered, changing into some clothes you found in your closet. "..."

It was November 29, your birthday. Though, no one knew.

It was almost winter, so it was getting colder. You wore a white sweatshirt and some black leggings, heading downstairs towards the kitchen. Over the night, it seemed like you regained a bit of info from your other self of this dimension, so you learned a bit about this dimension.

"Alright, what are we making?" You asked Aphmau.

"Uh, what do you suggest? We have a lot of things." Aphmau said with her head in the fridge.

"Um, how about pancakes, orange juice, eggs, and fruit?" You wondered aloud.

"Perfect!" Aphmau yelled.

You slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! The others are sleeping, dummy."

"S-sorry." Aphmau sheepishly grinned.

You rolled your eyes playfully, looking around to start making breakfast.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After making breakfast, you ate and then went out the door, locking it behind you. You began jogging down the sidewalk.

 _ **(Start song now)**_

You hummed with the song as you jogged down the street, looking around the slightly unfamiliar neighborhood. According to Zane, the info from your 'this dimension's' self will be given to you sooner or later. Overwhelmed by the emotions and the song playing in your ears, you sunk down the wall you were near, looking up at the gray-blue sky. You closed your eyes, and began to sing softly.

 _ **(Skip song to 2:37)**_

 _Every single birthday teeth, sink into a cupcake_

 _I'm, lonely as a grain of loose sand_

 _Every single New Year's I, promise there'll be no more tears_

 _Oh but for a dose of dry land_

 _What I hope is that you will_

 _Someday, someday, someday let go_

 _What I wish is that you will_

 _One day, one day, one day wanna know_

 _Me for... who I..._

 _Really am_

 _La da da_

 _La da da da_

 _La da da_

 _La da da_

 _La da da da_

"That was really pretty." A voice said, snapping you back to reality.

Aaron was looking down at you, mask...off.

"A-Aaron...and, your mask is off…" You whispered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

He reached a hand out to you, and you gratefully accepted it.

"(Y/n), what I wanted to tell you last night was…"

* * *

HAHA! Cliffhanger, BOOM! I'm cruel. I know. I'm sorry. See you next chappy!


	12. First Snow

Sorry for the wait, the cliffhanger will now be satisfied!

* * *

"I…" Aaron choked. "Um…"

"A-Are you ok?" You asked, concerned.

"I, I'll tell you later. Sorry." Aaron said, walking briskly off.

You watched his black hoodie fade in the cold air, and you sighed. What's wrong with him?

"(Y/n)!" A voice cried behind you.

"What?" You spun around to see Travis grinning at you.

"Hey little sis, it's getting cold. Make sure you don't catch a cold, ok?" Travis warned, ruffling your hair before running back towards his house.

"Sure." You whispered, rolling your eyes.

~~~A week later~~~

"Aphmau! Katelyn! Kawaii-chan! Get down here!" You yelled from outside.

You heard clambering, and all three girls collapsed on the floor in front of you, panting.

"What's wrong, (Y/n)-sama?!" Kawaii-chan panted in concern.

"Look! It's snowing!" You grinned, looking at the blue sky.

The girls looked up, watching as the snow gently fell, smiling as well.

"Let's go make snowman!" Aphmau squealed, rushing to put her coat on.

Kawaii-chan and Katelyn followed, but you stayed outside. You grinned, holding your hands up to catch a snowflake.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Huh?" You looked down to see Aaron grinning at you, the same black jacket on.

You smiled. "Yeah, it is."

The two of you stayed there silently, watching the sky twinkle with snow. You smiled, holding your hands out to the sky again. Aaron grinned, crunching on the snow towards you. You smiled, cupping your hands under his chin.

Aaron smiled, reaching out a hand to pat your head. "Come on, let's go in. It's cold."

You nodded, heading inside. "I'll see you later then?"

Aaron nodded, ambling down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, towards his house.

"EEEEEEE!"

You spun around to see Katelyn, Aphmau, and Kawaii-chan staring at you from the corner of the wall.

"It's a new ship! Gotta change my shrine!" Kawaii-chan squealed, charging for the basement.

"We need a mistletoe at the party, Aphmau." Katelyn bluntly stated.

"Done!" Aphmau giggled.

"Oh boy." You blushed.

This Christmas was gonna be a long one.

* * *

Ya! Anyways, see you next chappy, peace out!


	13. Mistletoe

Hey guys, sooo srry for the wait, I've been crazy busy.

* * *

Aphmau ran around the house, frantically getting ready for the christmas party.

"They'll be here soon, Katelyn, you better greet people! (Y/n), make sure you get under that mistletoe with Aaron!" Aphmau cried.

You groaned, rolling your eyes. You turned around, opening the door to reveal Dante, Travis, etc etc.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" You opened the door more, letting the guests walk in one by one.

"Hey (Y/n!)!"

"Hey!"

"Whassup?"

~~~TIme Skip~~~

Everyone was partying and partying hard, and Aphmau was running around, talking to as many people as she could. You smiled, staying in the corner of the living room. You weren't the best with new people, so you decided not to take any risks.

"Hey."

You looked up to see Aaron, hands shoved in pockets and mask around his eyes. You smiled softly at him.

"Hey."

He motioned you to follow him, and you curiously walked after him. He smirked, pointing up. You looked up to see….

* * *

ANOTHER ONE! Just kidding, just kidding. I'm not ending this chapter here.

The mistletoe. Aaron smiled at you, and your cheeks flushed red.

"Clever." You said, rolling your eyes playfully at him.

"Yeah, and you have to kiss me now." Aaron answered.

You fought your embarrassment and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on his soft lips. Aaron grinned, cheeks almost the shade of his mask. He leaned in again, kissing you with the sweetness of honey.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Everyone cheered, people laughing and snapping pictures of the two of you.

You blushed, hiding your head in Aaron's bare chest.

"No…." You mumbled, burying your head in Aaron's chest.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, and he wrapped his strong arms around your embarrassed form.

"Let's go talk somewhere else, ok?" Aaron whispered in your ear.

You nodded, not looking up from the warmth of his chest. Aaron took you outside, walking onto your front lawn.

"Hey...so I was trying to tell you this earlier, I, um, had some problems." Aaron said.

"Go on then." You coaxed.

"I...I like you." Aaron confessed, and he took off his mask.

You gazed into his eyes, and you smiled.

"I like you too, Aaron." You said.

Aaron sighed in relief and pure happiness, wrapping his arms around you. You buried your head into his chest, wrapping your arms around his torso. Aaron rested his chin on your head, and the two of you sighed.

"Merry Christmas, (Y/n)."

* * *

There we go! That felt good.


	14. Another Game

Hey guys, let's begin!

* * *

You woke up to be in an unfamiliar sight,

"Where…" You started.

Wait. You were in Aaron's house. Ah. Last night, after the two of you got together, you went back to his house and fell asleep.

"Hey." Aaron yawned, getting up.

"Hey." You answered, watching the sleepy male wake up.

"I'll take you home, come on. I'm sure the girls are worried about you." Aaron said, getting off the bed.

You didn't answer and nodded, heading towards the door.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

"Hey guys! Everyone's coming over again, we're gonna do a truth or dare!" Aphmau squealed.

"Oh no." You, Katelyn, and Kawaii-chan chorused.

~~~TIMMMMMMMEEE SKIPPPPPP~~~

Everyone was here, and seated on the carpet, ready to go.

"Alright then, I'll start!" Aphmau said. "Um, Dante! Truth or dare?"

Dante smirked. "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to...lay in Kawaii-chan's lap for the rest on the game." Aphmau grinned mischievously.

Dante grumbled, mumbling incoherent words and laying his head down on Kawaii-chan's lap. Kawaii-chan groaned.

"No! Kawaii-chan's old ship! But that's ok! Kawaii-chan's Aaron-kun and (Y/n)-sama ship came true!" Kawaii-chan said.

Everyone half groaned and laughed, moving onto the next dare.

"Katelyn! Truth or dare!" Dante yelled from Kawaii-chan's lap.

"Ugh. Dare, I guess." Katelyn sighed.

"I dare you to kiss Travis...on the lips!" Dante laughed.

Katelyn groaned, and Travis pumped his fist in the air. Katelyn grabbed his shirt and slammed her lips into his, and not even after a half second, she let go. Travis looked dazed, completely intranced wuth Katelyn's lips. Everyone laughed, looking at Travis and cheering.

"Um, Aphmau. Truth or dare?" Katelyn asked.

"Um, truth." Aphmau replied.

"Uh, between Garroth and Laurence, who do you choose?" Katelyn smirked.

"Uh…." Aphmau blushed. "I...can't answer that."

Everyone groaned, and Garroth and Laurence half groaned and half sighed in relief.

"(Y/n)! Truth or dare!" Aphmau turned to you.

"U-Um, dare." You said semi-confidently.

"I dare you to sit in Aaron's lap for the rest of the game." Aphmau said, pointing to the boy next to you.

You awkwardly got up, settling yourself on Aaron's lap. Aaron wrapped his arms around your torso, so you wouldn't fall, and rested his chin on your head.

"Travis! Truth or dare!" You grinned at your brother.

* * *

See you guys next chappy, hope you guys like this chapter!


	15. Sorry

Heeeelllo peeps! Leggo.

* * *

"Um, daaareee? Wait, no. Truth." Travis nervously answered.

"Uh, is it true you have REAL feelings for Katelyn?" You smirked.

"Uh, uhhhh, yes?" Travis awkwardly answered, cheeks flushed and eyes averted.

"Aw, does big brother have a crushy wushy?" You grinned.

"Shut up. You're sitting on Aaron's lap, for crying out loud." Travis countered.

"Because I was dared!" You exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Travis rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I was DARED. That's all it is." You said.

"Exactly what I said. I wonder if you'd do that without being dared. You do like attention, after all." Travis sneered.

"Look, I don't know what triggered this, but you're being really unreasonable right now." You were starting to get fed up with your brother.

"Unreasonable?" Travis scoffed. "Yeah, says the girl who got kidnapped and couldn't even save her friends!"

Your eyes widened in shock, anger, and hurt. Travis realized what he said, eyes widening and turning to you.

"(Y/n), I didn't mean-"

"Enough. I'm done." You mumbled, getting up and heading out the door.

"Wait!" Travis yelled, starting to chase after you.

He grabbed your hand, and you jerked it back.

"(Y/n), come on-" Travis grabbed your wrist again.

"No! Ok, enough! I can't believe I'm ACTUALLY related to you! A womanizer! Flirter! Heartbreaker! Idiot! Jerk! I'm done with your behavior!" You shouted, jerking your head towards your brother.

With a final jerk, you ran off into the night.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

You finally stopped, and you were in a completely different neighborhood.

"Well, that's just great." You sighed, running a hand through your hair. "You're stupid."

You started mumbling bad things about yourself, and you sighed in exasperation.

"I should probably head back now…." You groaned, slowly heading back the way you came.

~~~Time Skip~~~

You were finally back in your neighborhood, and you slowly edged towards your house.

*click*

You slowly closed the door behind you, sinking down against it. Slowly but surely, tears began to fall from your face, and soon you were sobbing loudly. Footsteps came clambering down the wooden stairs, and Aphmau, Katelyn, and Kawaii-chan approached you, faces panic-stricken,

"(Y/n)! Where have you been!" Katelyn cried.

"Nevermind that, what's wrong?!" Aphmau cried.

Seeing you sobbing, the three girls embraced you, and you desperately attempted to stop your tears.

"I'm *sob* fine. Ignore this." You said, wiping your tears as fast as you can.

"You're not fine. Let's go to your room." Aphmau said, helping you up and up the stairs.

* * *

Heyyyy peeps! Hope you like this chappy, see you next time!


	16. Dawns and Dusks

Whassup guys? Leggo.

* * *

You calmed down, tears just streaming down your face in thin streaks now.

"You're upset with yourself, aren't you?" Katelyn asked quietly.

You nodded, averting your eyes from her face.

"It's not your fault, you know that, right?" Aphmau said comfortingly.

"I...guess…" You mumbled back.

"Come on, let's go to Travis. He'll blame himself when he sees you like this." Katelyn says, picking you up piggy-back style.

You whimpered into her back, not wanting to see your brother in this state.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Aphmau knocked on the door, and some shuffling, groaning, and smacking was heard from behind it. Finally, Travis opened the door and saw you. His eyes widened and he opened the door more, allowing the girls in.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm so sorry, (Y/n)! Please, please, please forgive me, I was just...frustrated." Travis rambled, apologizing and worriedly talking.

You just watched him and hiccuped, fresh tears streaming down your face.

"(N/n), I'm sorry…" Travis whispered, hugging you to his chest. "I didn't mean it…"

"I….'m...sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Katelyn said. "It's that idiot's."

Katelyn jerked a thumb at Travis, hissing under her breath, and Travis tried not to melt under his favorite girl's glare. Aphmau groaned, and she grabbed the box of tissues on the table.

"Now that everything's fine, can we go back home?" You asked, standing up.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure if we can sleep now." Katelyn said.

"Well, how about we watch anime and eat! Kawaii-chan will make cookies!" Aphmau suggested.

"Yay! Kawaii-chan will start right away!" Kawaii-chan squealed, running out the door.

Everyone trailed after her, discussing which anime series to watch.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

It was almost 4:30 in the morning, and the girls went through 29 anime series, and 4 trays of cookies.

"Wow, that was a long night!" Aphmau laughed, looking at the clock.

"Well, it was definitely a night accomplished!" You answered.

"I'm going on my morning run, I'll see you guys in a bit!" You smiled, getting up and heading out the door.

You plugged your earphones into your ears and started playing Something Big by Shawn Mendes, smiling and humming along as you ran.

"Hey."

You blinked, taking out your earphones to see Aaron grinning in front of you.

"Hey." You smiled.

"Where were you last night? I got worried." Aaron asked.

"Some...stuff. I'd -prefer not to talk about it." You rubbed your arm, and he nodded.

"It's fine. Come on, let's run together." He said, grabbing your hand and pulling you down the sidewalk.

You grinned, following Aaron as the two of you ran down the street, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Man, it's really hard trying to find out stuff to write for this!


	17. High School Ex-s

Ok, let's begin!

* * *

"Yayyyyyy!" You screamed, running around in your room.

"What? What? What? What?" Aphmau gasped, running into your room.

"My best friend from high school is coming to visit me!" You cheered, holding your phone out to show Aphmau.

"Cool! So….his name is….(F/n)." Aphmau said.

"Yeah, he was my best friend in high school!" You smiled.

"Better keep him a secret from Aaron. He gets protective and assumes too fast." Aphmau cringed.

"I'll try. But he should trust me." You sighed.

The bell rang, and you ran downstairs to get it. You opened it quickly, and a boy grinned at you.

"Whassup (N/n)?" (F/n) said, opening his arms.

"(F/n)! It's been forever!" You laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Let's go to a cafe to catch up." He suggested.

"Sure. I know a good one that Kawaii-chan works at." You said, pointing down the street.

~~~WInk Wink time skip~~~

"Table for two please." You politely asked the woman at the door.

She nodded, showing you a table next to a window. You sat down across from (F/n), and looked around for Kawaii-chan. Your breath got caught in your throat when you saw Aaron and an unfamiliar girl with him on the other side of the cafe.

"(N/n)? What's wrong?" (F/n) asked you worriedly.

You sighed. You can't jump to any conclusions. But it hurt. "Um, my boyfriend's here...with another girl."

(F/n) furrowed his brows. "HIm? The one with the red jacket and no shirt and flirting with the chick across from him?"

You whimpered and buried your head in your arms. (F/n) shot Aaron a glare, and moved to the same seat as you.

"Sorry...I tend to be blunt, remember? Plus, I'll keep your mind off of him." (F/n) assured you, putting an arm around your shoulder and rubbing it.

You took a deep breath, plastering on a smile as real as it could be, then waved Kawaii-chan over. She smiled brightly, running over to you and (F/n), and whipping out her notebook.

"(Y/n)-san! It's so good to see (Y/n)-san and her friend at Kawaii-chan's cafe! What will (Y/n)-san and (F/n)-kun have?" Kawaii-chan smiled.

"Um, I'll have (dish)." (F/n) said. "And (N/n) will have (fav dish)."

You smiled. (F/n) knew everything about you. Kawaii-chan wrote down your orders, then rushed off to the kitchen. You turned to (F/n), laughing and talking.

~~~Aaron's POV~~~

I was with my ex, Rachelle at Kawaii-chan's cafe. She was a nice girl, but we had differences and had to break it off. She was visiting from another city, and she remembered me. I was ordering some food, but when the maid moved away from my table, I saw (Y/n) with some guy I didn't know.

"Aaron?" Rachelle waved a hand in front of my face with her perfectly manicured hand.

"What? Oh. Oh, I'm fine. Sorry." I mumbled.

She can't be cheating on me, right? Because if she is, I'll find a way to break it off.

* * *

Whoo! How's that for a chapter?


	18. Misunderstandings

Hey guys! I'm back and here you go!

* * *

You walked out of the cafe with (F/n), and the two of you were chatting nonstop. Aaron and Rachelle were following close behind, but you didn't notice.

"(F/n), you wanna hang out at my house?" You asked, motioning over to your house a little down the sidewalk.

(F/n) nodded, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards your home. You laughed, letting him drag you.

~~~Aaron POV~~~

They're heading to her house? He shouldn't be going anywhere near her!

"Aaron? Aaron!" Rachelle yelled.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." I sighed in annoyance.

"What's going on with you? You've been looking at that girl and that boy for the entire time now!" Rachelle sighed.

That lit a lightbulb in my head. Maybe if I get (Y/n) jealous, she'll ignore that idiot and come back to me.

"Rachelle, follow me." I said, heading towards (Y/n)'s house.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"(F/n), I'll be back. I need to take out the trash." You said, getting up and off the couch and to the kitchen.

(F/n) nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. You grabbed the two bags of garbage, opening the door and towards the trash bins down the driveway.

"Aaron...kiss me."

What?! You inwardly gasped.

"Keep it together, (Y/n). You've been through this before, you don't cry. You make it calm and leave." You whispered to yourself.

You walked to the space in between your house and the one next to you, and held back a gasp when you saw what was in front of you.

A girl….was kissing Aaron. Your supposed boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?

"Ahem." You cleared your throat, and the two turned to you in surprise.

"(Y/n)!" Aaron gasped.

(A/n: Whoo, ACTING! Plus, the next scene is mostly what I think I would do if this ever happened to me, so...good luck.)

"Uh, okay. I seem to be interrupting something, so I'll make this quick. Uh, Aaron, we're over, and we're never seeing each other again. So uh, go on with what you were doing, and I'll see you never." You chuckled, running out of the alley.

"Wait, (Y/n)!" Aaron yelled

* * *

I'll have longer chappys soon, sorry!


	19. Another Chance

Hey hey hey my readers, lesgo!

* * *

After that encounter, you attempted to do everything in your power to avoid Aaron and completely forget about him. It was pretty hard though, Aaron kept showing up at your house and attempting to talk to you.

Of course you told the girls, so they shut the door right in his face.

But it seemed like he wouldn't give up quite yet. And you had absolutely no idea why. Why were you so important that he needed to talk to you?

I mean, what he did was so stereotypical: He cheats on his girlfriend, girlfriend sees, boyfriend attempts to explain, girlfriend accepts apology and gives him a second chance. It's so stupid.

"(Y/n)!" Aaron yelled from outside your window for what seemed like the 100th time.

You sighed in annoyance and ignored him, scrolling through your phone again.

"(Y/n)! Please just give me a chance to explain!" Aaron yelled again, pebble after pebble hitting your bedroom window.

You grit your teeth. That was the last straw. Stomping towards the window, you opened it and shouted at his face, "SHUT UP! You cheated on me, and I don't want to hear your 'explanation'!"

Whew. That should have done it. He better leave you alone now.

A pebble hit your window.

Nope.

"You've got to be kidding me!" You groaned.

Getting up, you opened the door and headed towards Aphmau's room.

"Aphmau?" You asked, knocking gently on the door.

"(Y/n)? Hey, what's up?" Aphmau said as she opened the door.

You groaned, walking into her room and flopping onto the ground.

"Aaron won't stop bothering me. He keeps attempting to talk to me, and I really don't want to talk to him." You sighed.

"Well, maybe you should try to talk to him." Aphmau said, sitting cross-legged on the carpet.

"What? Why?" You were confused.

Aphmau looked out the window. "Maybe he did something, but didn't mean to do it. Try to, you know, at least give him a second chance."

You sighed. Breathing deeply, you exhaled. "Fine. But I'm not letting my guard down at any time."

Aphmau smiled, pushing you out of her room. "Go!"

You groaned, trudging towards the door of your house. You did NOT want to do this, but for Aphmau, you guess.

Opening the door, you trudged up to Aaron.

"FIne. What do you want." You hissed.

"Look, (Y/n), it's not what it looks like. I was jealous of you and (F/n). I thought if I made you jealous, you'd run Rachelle away, and I'd get you back." Aaron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously? Ugh, why do boys always make such extensive actions because of jealousy?" You sighed.

"Please, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'd do that, honestly. Boys are just, complicated." Aaron said.

"Tell me about it. Just, promise that you'll trust me with other guys, ok?" You sternly said, narrowing an eye at him.

"I promise."

"Fine. I'll….give you a second chance."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I'll try to post faster chapters! See you in the next chappy!


	20. Back To The Past

Hey guys, read on!

* * *

Aaron was overjoyed, but he kept his emotions in check.

"I...need to take a walk. I'll be back." You sighed, walking quickly down the sidewalk in attempt to clear your mind.

Walking down the sidewalk, you sighed.

Turning the corner, suddenly you were grabbed, gagged, and pulled away. The cloth on your face was emitting strong smells, and you began to get drowsy.

"Tie….lure…."

"Gang…...kill…..mine…."

Darkness.

~~~WIth the gang~~~

"WHERE IS SHE?! SHE WAS WITH YOU LAST!" Travis screamed at Aaron.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?!" Zane shrieked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Garroth roared.

As Katelyn, Kawaii-chan, and Aphmau held the three boys back, Aaron paced back and forth of your living room, face contorted in pain.

"She said she wanted to go on a walk…." Aaron mumbled.

"Then something must have happened to her during her walk!" Aphmau gasped.

"THEN LET'S GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AN INVITATION?!" Travis yelled, Zane and Garroth following him as they sprinted out the door and down the sidewalk.

The gang trailed behind, following Aaron's memory.

"She went down this sidewalk, and turned this corner." Aaron said, turning the corner.

The gang looked down the street, expecting to see some criminal or something, but all they saw was a quiet alley. Nothing special….except…

"It's her earring!" Zane gasped.

Garroth rushed to his brother, and examined it. "That's definitely the one, the one we gave her for her 7th birthday. Just before…."

He stopped, the realization flooding over him. "It's him! I bet it was that demon (Y/n) took the wings and meif'wa form from!"

Zane nodded, his eye widened in shock. "Of course! We have to go find her!"

Aaron knelt down, looking around the alley. "Tire tracks." He said quietly.

The others looked down, taking notice of the skid marks of a definite vehicle.

"Well? Let's go."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Ugh….Where am I?!" You gasped as you woke up chained to a chair.

A shadow came slinking up to you, and you watched it as it slithered closer on the wall.

"Hello...It's been a while, hasn't it?"

You glared at the shadow, clenching your hands and tightening your muscles.

"Who are you?" You growled lowly.

The shadow cackled, making the shadow's face shed light to make a smile.

"My dear, you mean you don't remember…."

The shadow materialized in your cell, a familiar face appearing.

"This face?" The shadow grinned.

Your pupils shrunk in realization and hatred, and you stuggled against the bonds.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!" You screamed.

The demon floated to you, stroking your cheek with its shadow hand. "Oh, my dear, it's not my fault you were so poorly deceived."

You glared at the demon, pulling against the bonds so hard that your arms had red marks. Tears began to pool at your eyes, unwanted memories tugging at your tortured mind.

"Oh, don't cry now. You'll be relieved soon, after all."

"What do you mean?" You hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Just that when your friends get here, I'll kill you right before their eyes. The trauma and fear will feed my demonic needs, and soon I will have enough power to bring the world on its knees!"

You gasped. "NO!"

"Haha...Haha….HahHAAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, guys! See you in the next chappy!


	21. It's Over

The final chapter of Minecraft Diaries: Similarities and Differences: Aaron x Reader.

* * *

"(Y/n)!" A voice yelled.

You gasped, the wall next to you cracking and crumbling to reveal Aaron holding his sword. Without a sound, he rushed over to you, embracing you in his arms. Your eyes widened, and you struggled against the chains as hard as you could.

"Aaron! Get out of here, it's not safe!" You screamed.

The demon smiled. "He'll do nicely."

"NO!" You screamed, breaking out of the chains and flinging Aaron out of the way,

The demon shot and missed, and it growled.

"I'LL HAVE MY POWER!"

The group attacked, head on and full power. At this rate, the demon would kill them all.

"Travis! Get everyone out! NOW!" You shouted.

Travis screamed back at you. "NO! I'm not leaving you!"

You dodged a blast of power and shot another light beam. "Travis, please!"

Travis hit the demon again with his sword. "I said NO!"

You growled, dodging and blasting blow after blow. You could tell the others were getting tired. They were human, (sorta), and couldn't last as long as you.

"Mestioa avaslit omshia!" You shouted, light covering the gang's bodies.

Struggling to stand, you shouted at the others. "I healed your powers and gave you more energy! Do as much damage as you can while you have the chance!"

The gang nodded, charging at the same time.

Blow, after blow, after blow. The demon was weakened, but still not down. You knew what you had to do.

" _Face it."_

You gasped. " _Who...who's there?!"_

" _I'm the demon in your thoughts."_

" _Face it. You can't win."_

(PLAY SONG NOW, MAKE SURE TO KEEP ON LOOP!)

You clenched your fists and glared at the demon fighting your friends.

" _We will. We'll defeat you."_

" _You won't. You don't have the strength, I feed off the trauma and fear humans have. And there's plenty of that everywhere. Even you strengthen me."_

You growled and fought back the angry tears in your dampened eyes, " _Get out of my mind! I will defeat you! Even if it means I have to use it!"_

" _ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"_

" _I'm fine with that. As long as that means humanity will be saved from the likes of you."_

" _YOU'RE STUPID! INSANE! MAD! CRAZY!"_

" _Exactly. This will be worthwhile. Goodbye, demon."_

Opening your eyes, you saw the demon fighting against your tired comrades. Slowly, you began to look at all of the people you've spent so much time with.

Aphmau. A sweet, kind soul who was your best friend and sister.

Katelyn. A rebel, but good person, someone who you could always go to when you needed it.

Kawaii-chan. A candy loving meif'wa who lightened up your day no matter what.

Dante. A womanizer and slight creep, but someone who really meant well.

Zane. An old villain, someone who's always had a heart, deeeeeep inside himself. A brother.

Garroth. A smart, loyal man who never wanted to let you go. A brother.

Travis. A brother, the best brother. Adopted, at least. Was always there for you.

And Aaron. Dear, dear Aaron. Even if it was for a short while, the love of your life. The man who finally made you feel like you were worth something. Something…..real.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, reaching into your pocket.

A small, pearl white jewel lay in your palm. Taking a deep breath, you began to run towards the demon.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?!" Travis yelled.

"(Y/n)!"

You kept hearing voices calling your name, but you couldn't hear it. You couldn't hear anything. Not now, not anymore.

"WITH THE POWER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND RIGHT, I BESEECH YOU TO DIE!"

WIth that, you crushed the jewel in you palm and pressed it to the demon. With a blinding light, an explosion rang throughout the abandoned building.

Silence.

And that, was all you heard….forever.

"(Y/n)!" Aaron screamed, running over to the huge crater that used to be the building's base.

"No….you can't…" Zane whispered.

With a small jingle, an object fell to the ground. Aaron ran over to it, hopes in vain that you might be still alive.

Instead, it was a necklace. A pure, clear jeweled necklace with a small heart charm. A locket, to be precise. With you and Aaron's picture in it.

Aaron trembled, gazing at your smiling face.

"No…." He whispered, tears dripping onto the photo and the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, sobbing into the night.

" _I'm…...sorry….."_


	22. Sequel

I know a lot of you have been wanting a sequel. And if you're on Wattpad, you know that I actually DO have a sequel, called The Minecraft Prophecy. So if you want to read that, head over to here:

story/68339451-the-minecraft-prophecy-aaron-x-reader-wattys2016


End file.
